


The Call

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charming Papa, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Italian Character(s), Italy, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, demon papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: A young couple on a romantic getaway to Italy discover a book in the ruins of an old site, and summon a guest for the evening who has less than good intentions, and happens to be in heat.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through that one site, Korp-Finder. Inquire about yours on my tumblr, @kissthegoghuleh.

“How much farther?” Bram called from paces behind Angie.

“We’re almost to the top of the mountain,” the sprightly woman grinned, turning around. Her hands were hooked into her backpack, filled with their water and the camera they had brought along. A black sunhat covered her ginger pixie cut, unwashed since they got there—she wanted to be out here by daybreak and leave the unpacking and cleaning up for later. “Just look behind you, and you’ll see how far we’ve hiked!” Bram shook his head, long black hair halfway tangled out of the scrunchie he’d put it in.

“If I look down, I’ll get vertigo.” Angie laughed.

“You should take my hand, so the Misty Steps of Cirice don’t claim another victim.”

“No thank you. If I’m gonna fall into the Devil’s Pit, I don’t want to take you with me.” Angie leaned back to give her boyfriend a kiss.

“You’re the sweetest when you want to save my life, you know that?”

“Yeah. You’re the sweetest for dragging me up a mountain on what was supposed to be a romantic couple’s getaway.” Angie skipped ahead of Bram as she beckoned to him to follow.

“Come on, we’re almost there. The ruins of the old church are supposed to be right at the top of the steps, and I can already see a couple of archways.”

The “Misty Steps” of the small Italian village Cirice loomed over what the locals called the Devil’s Pit, the seemingly endless chasm below the steep mountainside that countless hikers have fallen into. Angeline being an adrenaline junkie forwent the typical wining and dining on a yacht pleasures of an Italian vacation, and instead bribed Bram with too many connolis into hiking to the top and looking for the old ruins of a Satanic Church.

“What if it’s not there?” Bram called up, rubbing his fingerless gloves on his jeans. They’re practically brown now, with all the slipping and grabbing he’d done. 

“It’s here. I can feel it,” Angie smiled, looking down at the picture she had printed out of it. A few steps up, and she gasped. “Bram! Look!” He hurried up the last few, and took in the sight behind them. Clear, turquoise waters reflected a beautiful sunny day in the harbour, the sun shining over the boats and the colourful houses. Where Angie was looking however, a fog had settled from the clouds that had accumulated only over the consecrated site.

The old church stood there, a haunting sight amidst the fog swirling at their feet. A few cracked or cracking graves rose above the mist, which seemed to climb up the walls of the old stone building. Columns lifted it to heights that rivalled the distant peak of the mountain from the perspective of which they stood, the remaining stained glass in the grand windows leaving behind traces of red, purple, demonic depictions of worship and beautiful scenes of biblical catastrophe.

“Spooky,” Bram teased, wrapping a tattooed arm around Angie’s waist.

“Isn’t it just?” she giggled back. Angie tucked under her tall boyfriend’s arm with him wrapped around her middle, the goth couple appeared to suit their surroundings. She jogged ahead. Bram had to smile. He loved seeing her happy, so he was happy to investigate with her. A little dark creepy look into an old church never hurt anybody. At least, if those people weren’t in a horror movie. Which they totally weren’t. _Unless..._

“Baby! Come here!” Bram shook his head, and went to join his girlfriend. Inside, there was a melancholic feel. What had once been so grand and beautiful now bore cracks in the stone, shattered stained glass, and statues desecrated... much like Angie, Bram found beauty in the morbid, and was fascinated with the dark side of history.

“It’s a shame the Italian government doesn’t put this place under federal protection,” Bram mentioned. “You know, as a historical site or something.”

“I can see why they don’t,” Angie sighed, picking up a tiny crystal Baphomet by a window. “Italy’s got the Vatican. The Pope lives here. Catholicism rages. Half the people around don’t even know this place is up here; I only found it through my occult forum, you catch my drift?”

“Right.” Angie walked up to four painted portraits of what looked like Popes painted like skeletons. She tried to read the names and titles underneath them through the years of layered dust and mould. Bram gazed around as well, and found something lying on one of the pews.

“Found a book,” he murmured. Angie was over in a second. Turning it over in his hand, Bram blew the dust off of it and opened it. “Looks like it’s got some ancient rituals in here.” One page bore a red mark of the leviathan’s cross, seemingly drawn out in blood.

“Let’s bring it with us back to the hotel room,” Angie suggested giddily. Bram looked at her like she was crazy.

“We could get—”

“Arrested? Like we both said, Italy doesn’t care about this place.”

“So?! _We_ should!” Angie raised a stubborn eyebrow at him.

“The biggest insult to the Luciferian faith would be to ignore the chance to consume knowledge. This is a golden opportunity!” Realizing he had no real comeback, Bram accepted this.

“Fair. I guess it would be kind of fun. Read a bit over some wine. Pizza Marguerite.”

“There,” Angie grinned, cuddling up under his arm. “Tonight officially begins the romantic Italian getaway we always dreamed of.”

\--

The hotel was quaint in size but grand in style, rich gold, red and cream accenting the lobby. The decor threw back to times of the renaissance. Plants surrounded the entrance, and vines crawled up the wall like hands of lovers entwined. Music from a local band was playing as the couple walked by the fountain in the middle of the stone lobby to their room upstairs—the honeymoon suite. They weren’t on a honeymoon, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t feel like they were.

The two entered their room, tossing their things on the bed. It was a large suite—the bed in an alcove room off the kitchen, a huge living area with two chaise lounges and a cream and gold cabriole on a stylish rug. It looked like something out of the old Euro-obsessed film _Tender Is The Night._

Angie opened the balcony door to let some fresh air in and looked out over their view of the water, fairy lights on the railing and the lights of the village enchanting the night.

“This is beautiful,” she whispered, twirling one strand of the tiny twinkling lights around her finger.

“I can see something a lot more beautiful.” She turned. Bram grinned, giving her the thumbs up. She snorted loudly, breaking the illusion of a picture perfect Hallmark moment.

“I vomited in my mouth.” Bram lit a few black candles they had brought along, and the two shared a kiss.

“Want to get a shower?” he asked. “Get into my old Sabbath shirt, just chill for the rest of the night?”

“I’m actually pretty hungry,” Angie admitted. “Maybe we could relax a bit, then shower later. Together.” Bram knew what Angie was suggesting, with that flicker of mischief lighting her eyes up again. Bram chuckled, smoothing a hand up her leg and pressing a kiss to her thigh where she was standing.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Too long,” Angie sighed. “And we’re in the perfect place, baby.” Both were in the mood, but it was a game they played to see who would make the first move. Right now, their first priority was kicking back on the couch and listening to the soft, romantic lull of the music drift up from the cobble street below their balcony. Angie came to sit on her knees beside Bram, where he had taken out the dusty book from earlier.

“Check this out,” her boyfriend said. “We could actually summon something if we wanted to.” Angie ran her eyes down the page of what appeared to be parchment ready to about disintegrate in her boyfriend’s hand. He turned to see that mischievous smile back on her face. “Which doesn’t mean we should!”

“Why would you tell me something like that and expect I wouldn’t want to do it?” she said, taking the book from him. It was open to the page beside the blood marking. She began to read over what this ritual entailed. _Candles, check. A private space, check._ She stopped at the last thing on the page. “So, this might be kind of a blood ritual.”

“Angeline!”

“Abraham!”

They stared at each other for a long time. Finally Bram sighed, collapsing back into the couch and staring warily at the red rose’s thorns in the vase in front of him as if they were a deadly weapon come for him. “When in Italy, I guess.”

The two began to read the words from the passage aloud, and held the stalk of the rose together. A few drops of blood fell on the page, and Angie traced it down the sigil to match. Then, they waited. Sitting back on the couch, the two took their wine glasses in hand, watching as the minutes ticked by. In a startling burst the candles all surged, and a breeze from the balcony blew them all out at once.

"What, no glass of wine for me? Very rude to invite someone in without offerings."

The two turned to find a man in a black and white suit, raven hair tucked behind his ears by white gloved hands. His face was painted like a skull, just as the portraits back in the church had been. He seemed to have a ghastly air about him, an aura of black following him as he took a step forward.

“Who are you?” Bram asked.

“Don’t you know who you called?” the being huffed, brushing a lock of hair out of his one white eye. “Amateurs, I should have known. You found the book, didn’t you?” He picks up a piece of cheese from their room service platter. “Ah, from Campania. I miss food like this. In Hell they try to recreate it, but it is just not the same, you know?” He glanced back at their blank stares with a flippant cluck of his tongue and flick of his wrist. “You would not know.” He sighed, pouring himself a glass of wine. “I am Papa Emeritus, Third of my name. Good timing, va bene. You realize you have summoned a demon in heat?”

“Ah,” Angie whispered. Papa grinned wolfishly at her.

“And this traditionally means, to dispense with the pleasantries if you don’t mind, I have come to fuck you both silly. This is what you wanted, si?”

“I mean,” Angie swallowed, “We wouldn’t say no.” Bram nudged her, but she widened her eyes at him. Papa chuckled at the insecurity of the two.

“The only thing is, cari miei... I must get a yes from both of you. Otherwise, I cannot so much as lay a finger on you.”

“But we summoned you,” Bram muttered. “Doesn’t that mean you’re gonna drag us to hell against our will?” Papa tsked.

“Very short sighted, ragazzo carino. I don’t want to take you to hell.” He winked. “I just want to take you.” He came over as the two stood. “You’re a beautiful couple.” Papa bowed, placing a hand over his heart. “I consider myself lucky being able to show you pleasures not of this world.”

“Did you get that from Hellraiser?” Angie muttered. Bram nudged her again, but Papa huffed.

“It, eh... was paraphrased somewhat, si. Good movie, do not blame me.” He came over to offer his hand forward first to Angie, who took it. He pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles, then did the same to Bram. Angie raised an eyebrow.

“So you’re here for the whole night?”

“I could be,” Papa mused, stroking a finger under her chin. “If that is what you wish, dolce.” In response, Angie took his finger down all the way into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Papa watched with curiosity, his eyes flickering down to watch his finger part her slick lips. The way she took him all the way in and glanced up at him like it was all she ever wanted, made the demon’s lips twitch up.

“I say yes.” Papa turned to look at Bram with half lidded eyes, who swallowed as he watched the interaction between his girlfriend and the charming demon.

“Yes,” he stuttered out with a quick, lagged nod. Papa turned back to Angie and sat down on the couch, legs spread.

“Sit on your Papa’s lap then. Let us see if we can’t put on a good show to begin.”

Angie crawled over, and Papa tugged her down into his lap. Both knees straddling him, she found herself kissing the being they had invited in. Her eyes quickly closed from the talent of his tongue dancing around her mouth, slipping inside and barely grazing her bottom lip. His teeth sunk into it, pulling her in closer as he slid his hands down to touch and grope her ass. Bram was momentarily fixated on the sexual display before him, but realized what a chance he had. Had this been a mistake? What if the demon was a trickster, and would take them with him anyway once he was finished with them? It wasn’t worth the risk.

Bram began to leaf through the pages as the two were busy with their hands, but Papa quickly flashed his eyes to the man. “I would not do that,” he warned. Bram immediately stopped.

“I wasn’t—”

“Don’t lie to me, si?” Papa sighed. “So boring. I am the liar here. Mine is the silver tongue.” He made a lewd show of licking a forked tongue out and chuckling, as Angie’s breath hitched. Her head tilted back to give her full view of her boyfriend, enraptured. She gave a hazy grin as Papa leaned forward to give a long, obscene lick down the column of her neck, humming hot air against the sensitive skin. “I do certainly hope you worship this ass,” he muttered, giving her another squeeze. “And this pussy. The beautiful creature sitting in my lap deserves it.” He pressed a tender kiss to her neck, then went back in to capture her lips again, working her bottom against his clothed cock until she began gasping into his mouth. Bram had grown hard in his pants, of course. Watching his girlfriend make out with a devilishly handsome demonic _thing_ could do that to a man.

“You like it, eh?” Papa panted, grinning over Angie’s shoulder. “You like to see your woman under my spell.” He turned back to the wanton lover in his lap, grazing her lip with his finger. “But it is not a spell, hm? You are in control of me.” She looped her arms around his neck, and gave a grind of her hips down in punctuation. The tension between them was palpable. Though Papa’s lips were upturned, his eyes glared up at Angie as if he wanted to devour her. Angie’s soft gaze grew hotter and more intense with every passing moment, as arousal consumed them both. Before Angie prepared to practically tear him out of his clothes, Papa placed a finger to her chest. “We bring him into this, I think.” Angie nodded with a moan, and Bram scrambled up when he was beckoned. Papa ordered both down with a finger, and crossed his legs with a smug smirk playing across his face. “Perform for my pleasure. Give your Papa a little something to touch himself to.”

Bram didn’t waste time. Touch starved and more than a little aroused, he grabbed hold of Angie’s shoulders and pulled her in, and she collapsed on top of him on the floor, body moving to rock down against his with every lock of their lips. Angie took back control and pinned him down rough as she knew he liked. She liked to switch it up in the bedroom under normal circumstances, often riding him or handling him into place, though they hadn’t ever tried anything much more extreme than that. Tonight was a night to explore both sides. She exhaled, hand trailing down to squeeze between her boyfriend’s legs. When Bram let out a groan at that, Papa mirrored the action. The painted white lip disappeared into his mouth as he fondled himself to the lustful display before him.

“Undress yourselves to your freest form,” he instructed them. “I want to see my beautiful instruments of pleasure I will be using all night.”

As if controlled by a powerful spell but moving freely of her own volition, Angeline took her top off over her head, letting it drop as Bram snaked his hands up to rub over the pert nipples centre to gamine features. She brought her hands down to undo Bram’s buckle, and slid his pants off. When both were left naked with Angie sitting on top, Bram’s half hard cock trapped beneath her ass and flushed from Papa’s fondling, the demon gave a satisfied hiss. They resumed their kissing, a steamy, urgent affair between two who had a deep love and knowledge of one another in the carnal sense. Whenever Bram got too handsy, Angie would slam him down again to tease, rock her hips down and watch as her boyfriend got desperate. Soon, their game of bump and grind had become too much, and both longed for release—or something more.

“Join us?” Angie breathed.

Bram’s cock twitched under her, and the redhead swept down to plant a kiss on his lips, down his neck. Papa admired her opening, dripping with slick, where it very nearly slid down over her lover’s own waiting sex, and stood. Bram was about to ask just how they would do this, before Papa urged Angie to crawl off, stripped down, and handled Bram onto his hands and knees.

“You have done this before?” he breathed against the man’s ear, rolling his erection against the other’s ass. Bram shook his head, unable to form words from feeling Papa’s sharp nails dig into his hips.

“He’s pretty new to this kind of thing,” Angie explained, eyes hooded.

“Ah. Then Papa will take his time, si?” the demon purred, gently turning him over onto his back so as not to scare the man. Angie bit her thumb, leaning back on her heels.

“Where do you want me, Papa?” she asked. Papa’s eyes flickered up from Bram’s writhing body to her eyes, bright with mischief and intent.

“Sit on his face.” A surge of arousal ran through her as she did as she was told, getting over top of her boyfriend. She looked down for Bram’s approval, and he eagerly keened up toward her. She’d never seen him so wanton—maybe this is just what they needed. “Go on, dolce mia,” Papa encouraged. She lowered down to barely graze his nose in teasing, and Papa hummed in approval. “Take his cock into your mouth.” As she leaned down to do so, Papa inspected his fingernails in thought. “There is a saying you have for this, I think. The sixty nine-ing?”

“Yeah,” Brad murmured from beneath Angie’s lifted pussy. “That’s it.”

“You are liking the idea?” Papa smiled.

“Mhm,” was his response, as he swallowed hard.

“Bene,” Papa whispered, leaning down to kiss Angie’s bare upper back where it was situated right in front of him. He brought himself closer between Bram’s legs, and parted them a little bit wider. “You have never felt a man—or woman—inside of you, mm?”

“I...” Bram stuttered. “We sometimes play... well, sometimes I use my fingers, or Angie... um...”

“I understand,” Papa cooed, and used his finger to nudge Angie up to face him. “It will be good caro, I promise this.” He then presented his finger to Angie, which she again took into her mouth, slicking it up and coating it with her spit. Papa leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the forehead before gently moving her head back down to the cock that awaited her laying across Bram’s hip. “There will be a slight intrusion,” Papa explained to him, “A brief sting. It will not hurt much... unless you would like it to.” He slipped his finger inside, and Angie moaned at the sight of her boyfriend being opened up like this. She noticed however, his lack of applied lubrication.

“Spit as lube,” she mentioned with a grimace. “That’s gonna hurt.”

“Being brethren of Hell is a wonderful thing,” Papa informed her, gently working his way inside of Bram’s tightness. “My fluids are perpetual. They do not dry out, to aid us in our lustful endeavours.” Papa reached into his own pants with his free hand and removed his finger from Bram, giving himself a long and much needed stroke. He growled, and the glasses in the room shook for a second. Papa’s fist sped up on himself, and the patience that the demon had moments ago disappeared momentarily as he dug his own fingernails into his cock for a mix of pain and pleasure. When he looked up, he seemed wrecked, hair hanging in his eyes. “You will have to forgive your Papa,” he chuckled weakly, letting his loose jacking of his fist slow, “As I said. I am in my Heat, and it is very hard to resist taking both of you at the same time and tearing you apart from the insides out.”

“That’s comforting,” Angie whispered.

“It is an arousing thought however, no?” he heaved. “My pleasure being taken from you both, handled like the pathetic human toys that you are. Taking turns fucking both of you until you scream out, no more. I could rip you apart in seconds with my teeth alone, you...” Papa hung his head between his shoulders, panting. “F...forgive me. We carry on before I am too far gone, yes?” Bram moaned, and wiggled his hips down.

“Would you do that again? And... say those things?” Papa’s eyebrows shot up, and Angie was also surprised.

“You wish me to speak of my power, eh?” Papa asked, collecting the pre that had run down the side of his thick shaft. He twirled the fluid between his fingers, and inserted his finger back inside of the man with an easier slide this time. “The power I hold over you?” Angie reached down to mouth at Bram’s cock, and the man beneath her whined.

“Yeah.”

“Perhaps I don’t tear you apart quite so suddenly,” Papa teased, adding a second finger, “But I do so slowly. Over the course of a pleasant evening. I take you apart so wholly beneath my hands and the hands of your goddess of a lover, and together, we watch as you die a thousand deaths from the pleasure we bring you.” Angie moaned around Bram’s cock at the thought, and the man’s hips jerked up from the vibration. Papa added a third finger, and after scissoring him open until he was wet from the supernatural fluid on Papa’s fingers, the demon brought his cock to line up with the gaping hole that awaited him. “You are ready to receive me, caro?” Bram managed to nod.

“I think so.”

“Fuck him good,” Angie popped off to smile. Papa growled, sinking the first inch inside of the tight entrance.

“Only the best.” He let out a breath and a curse as he finally bottomed out, and rocked his hips to help the man adjust to his size. The tight passage squeezing his cock was almost overwhelming for the demon in his state, but he had eternity to wait if needed. Bram began to whine again, pushing down after just a minute. Angie increased her bobbing on his cock, and Papa pulled out to thrust back in deeply. Consumed by the raging heat between the three of them, Bram reached up with flimsy arms to coil around Angie’s small thighs, pulling her down harder onto his face. She sat fully, and Bram darted his tongue out, licking all the way up from her slit to her aching bud. She gave a yelp through the blow job, sending vibrations through the cock she was so enthusiastically sucking, and Papa groaned as his tightened balls hit skin for the first time.

Their sounds of pleasure filled the room and no doubt drifted out for the village to hear, but the amorous encouragements weren’t shrill or phony enough to annoy—they were soft coos and moans and sighs, a three person effort to bring their passionate embrace to a pinnacle.

Angie began to reach her climax first, with moans climbing in volume.

“Eat her as you would a delicious treat,” Papa encouraged Bram, slamming his hips in a deep pound inside his ass. “ _Your_ delicious treat, caro.” Bram gave something of a muffled whimper from the force of his next thrust, and circled his tongue around her clit as Angie had had him do to her before.

In seconds, Angie fell forward into Papa’s chest, who held her close to him as she rocked through her first orgasm. Papa growled again, burying his head in her shoulder and breathing in her pheromones. Feral from the scents and sensations, his fingernails dug into hips and he pounded harder, forgetting he was fucking essentially a virgin to this method, until he tossed his head back; the ring of Bram’s ass was tightening rhythmically, and Angie noticed how desperate her boyfriend was becoming. Dipping down again, she enveloped his cock with her lips and took him down in one swallow as cum began to shoot down her throat. Bram’s orgasm kept Papa’s cock in a chokehold, and the velvet of his passage squeezed the demon’s own hardness perfectly.

The walls shook and the curtains billowed as Papa’s cock enlarged at the base and began to knot Bram. Grabbing the other man’s long hair and tugging hard, he came deep inside in thick ropes, snarling and shouting toward the ceiling as he emptied himself of seemingly endless amounts. When the demon finally came down, expression alight with ferocity, he slipped out of the man below him, abundant bursts of cum still shooting out to pool on the carpet. He held his cock in hand until the spending was finished and held his hand beneath the white mess drooling down the swollen cockhead, collecting enough in his hand to hold in front of Angie. Eagerly she lapped it up, and Papa groaned.

Bram was boneless beneath her; she noticed that despite Papa having just cum, his cock was still hard and considerably purple with arousal. Noticing her intrigued stare, he chuckled breathlessly, that raven hair falling into his eyes. “Heat is an affliction, cara. It is very hard to cure it with only one, eh... ending.”

“You need me to help you take care of that?” she asked seductively. The docility in Papa’s face began to fade as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Come to please your Papa? I will never say no to such a thing.” Checking to make sure he was okay, Angie got off Bram and crawled forward between Papa’s legs. Her hands and knees were messy with his cum now, but she didn’t seem to mind; in fact, she seemed to love being covered in it. She brought her lips down over Papa’s warm, throbbing cock, and began to work toward adding to the pool of his seed beneath her.

“You love to suck cock, si?” he groaned, watching her take him down and back up. “You fucking love it. I will fill your belly with my cum, and you will say thank you, Papa.”

“So much cum,” Bram suddenly slurred, sitting up. Papa chuckled over Angie.

“Si. I am sorry. I am like a... feral cat, eh? A little bit.” He gave a playful purr, and Bram stuffed a pillow beneath his head.

“She gonna suck you off?” he breathed.

“Do you have a problem with this?” Papa asked, a hint of challenge in his voice. He raised an eyebrow to suggest he indeed liked a bit of competition, and Bram caught it.

“Yeah. I do,” he nodded. Angie lifted her head in surprise, but Papa shoved her back down onto his cock quickly.

“Come and take her from me then, if you talk such a game,” Papa taunted, sneering. He began to work Angie’s head up and down roughly with his fist in her hair, using her mouth like a toy. She happily obliged, moaning around him as he pushed her even harder, up and down flippantly like a rag doll. “Look how much she is enjoying me. She is a real cock slut, eh? A pretty little whore, who loves the taste of a demon’s seed.” Bram surged forward, and Papa growled as the two met with ferocity in the middle, teeth gnashing and lips enveloping as the heat between them only burned hotter. Their kiss was searing, angry, jealous, and when they broke away, Papa was left panting, eyes darkened with renewed lust.

“I want to fuck you,” Bram surprised everyone by saying. Papa hesitated.

“Scusi?”

“I wa—I’m _going_ to fuck you,” he muttered. Papa jerked Angie’s head off his cock and threw her to the side, before sliding down onto the floor in a sultrily feline position resembling that of an LED stripper sign.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” he rasped. Bram got behind him, cock almost up to full hardness again, and Papa cradled Angie’s head, drawing her back close to him with tender hands.

“I want to feel you from the inside while I am taken,” he whispered to her. “You will do this for your Papa?” She bit her lip.

“You gonna make me cum real hard?”

“I will treat you like the queen of Hell.” She quickly got into position and with a smooth transition, Papa brought his cock to her sloppy, dripping hole, sliding in with ease. Bram seemed a little lost having bit off more than he could chew by way of pleasuring Papa from behind, but Papa turned back over his shoulder to reassure the man.

“Remember. It is nice and warm and wet inside—no oil is needed, eh? I am not human, in case you missed that part.” Turning back to focus on fucking Angie as she deserved, he smirked as he felt Bram eagerly position at his hole. When the man thrust in, Papa fell forward, hitting Angie’s g-spot. The feedback loop of pleasure was beyond intense—Papa’s balls, full again and ready to empty into the human he was making love to, slapped loudly against Angie’s ass. Her back was pressed further and further into the carpet, no doubt giving her skin burns, but she liked the pain. Another surprise from the feisty little woman.

Brad picked up the pace and got a hang of things sooner than one would think. He soon began to fuck into Papa in earnest, nearly passing out at how good the demon’s tight, wet hole felt clenching around him. It was as if he had found the reservoir of every pleasure in the world, and he was continuously sinking into it for more. Not that Angie’s cunt didn’t feel just as good, mind; this was only different. Unnatural, burning hot but pleasurably, not of this world. Made sense, fucking this asshole of a demon.

“Harder,” Papa growled. Bram obeyed, grabbing Papa’s shoulders for purchase as he nearly lost his balance. Angie began to cry out and scream for her climax, and Papa pounded hard as he was taken nice and rough himself. Each thrust from Bram pushed Papa harder into Angie, and her moans only climbed in raw, animalistic volume.

“You are going to cum, eh?” Papa whispered, teeth bared. “You need to cum on my cock?” He let out a groan. “Your lover is fucking me so good. He is well endowed. I would keep him as a pet if you were down where I lived.” Angie cried out, feeling her orgasm approach in warm sparks. “Would you be my pet as well, cara? Pleasuring your Papa whenever he needs? I need it a lot. My cravings are so rarely satiated. I do so love the scent of you... I crave to make you mine.” Angie’s mouth dropped open, head falling back to hit the floor.

As Bram really began to lose it and thrust wildly, hair sticking to his back, Papa began to lose himself as well. His claws began to grow, and his eyes rolled back. His skin burned, and his forked tongue extended out. He had to wonder if he hadn’t made good on his promise to rip the poor woman beneath him apart, but as he checked through blurry vision, she seemed to be all in one piece, loving every second of the painful release. Her ass slapped back against his with frightening force, and Bram collapsed his head against Papa’s back, gasping, writhing and groaning in higher pitch as he chased his orgasm inside Papa’s ass.

“Yes,” the demon began to chant, “Yes, si, si, right there, it is—ah! AH! Right there, non fermarti, fuck!” He began to cum again, this time instantly flooding Angie’s cunt. It spurted out of her with every squelching thrust, and dripped down to her lower hole obscenely. Papa tilted his head back into Bram, who instinctually wrapped a hand around Papa’s chest to draw him in. Papa brought a hand up quickly to grab at his arm, keeping his other one poised on Angie’s still-quivering stomach below. Breathing hard into the neck of the love struck and suddenly affectionate demon, Bram gave one last pound into the tight ass he was fucking, and came hard for the second time that night. Papa collapsed forward first, around Angie to ensure he didn’t crush her. Bram lay on Papa’s hot, heaving back, and Angie opened her bleary eyes.

“You’re steaming,” she panted out.

“Thank you, cara,” Papa breathed back.

“No,” she managed a light, punch drunken laugh, “There’s steam coming off of you.” Papa sat up and brushed his skin off as if he were brushing dust off of a suit.

“Ah, cazzo. You would think after 300 years, I could control this shit.”

He stood, getting back into his clothes as the other two changed into something more comfortable. They all ended up on the couch, wine glasses in hand as they came down from their heated affair.

“So,” Papa said, taking a languid sip of the finely aged grape, “Now that I have knotted both of you... your souls belong to me.” The couple both turned to Papa in alarm, who gave a hearty laugh. “Ah, that was funny. I am funny, no?! I jest. I jest, I do not want your souls. I will have enough of a time explaining to my older brothers in Hell why I am covered in... all this, I don’t need your dirty souls to drag back with me undeclared.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Of course, they should be used to it by now. We are all summoned for different reasons, you see. I am the patron demon of lust. Secondo my brother, he is wrath. Primo is envy. People summon us to do their bidding with one of these things...” He sighed, faltering at their wide eyed looks. “It appears you two did not read the fine print, eh?”

“We kind of suck at doing that,” Angie winced. Bram rubbed the back of his neck, still a little sore from the fuck.

“We do.”

“It is fine. You are very lucky you accidentally summoned me, and not my ghastly kin.” He smirked. “Do not tell them I said that, if you ever unfortunately happen to meet.” He got up, sighing and setting his wine glass down and clapping his gloved-again hands together. “But! However lovely an evening it has been with the both of you, I must go. I cannot wile away the night in pleasure all the time, though this is mostly what I do.” He chuckled, and took both Bram and Angie’s hands at the same time, kissed them both, and squeezed them.

“Enjoy the rest of your romantic vacation,” he told them, “And please. For future bright ideas—don’t fuck with the devil unless you want to _fuck_ the devil.” With a rock on sign on one hand and a kiss blown on the other, the demon disappeared in a puff of bitter purple smoke.

“Go to Italy they said,” Bram sighed. “It’ll be fun, they said!”

“Didn’t you have fun fucking an ancient Italian demon?” Angie smiled, attempting to dry the sweat from her face. Bram leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, slowly and passionately until both were giggling giddily as the full extent of what just happened hit them.

“Are you kidding? This is the best trip of my life.”


End file.
